In applicant's prior U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 4,686,905 dated March 10, 1987 and entitled: Fire-Arm Cartridge With A Frangible Projectile, there is described an arrangment in which the propellant gases are first caused to expand in a rear compartment of the cartridge casing before reaching behind the projectile, thus exerting a lower propellant force on the latter than in a conventional cartridge. This lower force is sufficient to propel the projectile to the target but without rupturing the same until the projectile impacts on the target. Examples of projectiles used in the cartridge in accordance with the above-noted patent are an envelope containing a colored liquid or a gas or a powder.